The permanent waving of hair is a well established and well developed art in which substantial attention has been directed to improve the present level of technology. Although substantial changes have occurred throughout the last decades, various problems continue to plague the industry in spite of numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate these problems.
In order to best understand the present state of the art and the problems existing therein, it is important to reiterate that hair fibers are composed of a unique protein called "keratin" which is distinguished by the fact that it contains a very significant amount of an amine acid (cystine) which contains the element sulfur in addition to the elements nitrogen, oxygen, carbon and hydrogen. In the natural synthesis of hair, the element sulfur covalently links intra or inter polypeptide chains (K) through two sulfur atoms (S--S) to give keratin protein (K--S--S--K). Only by chemical action can this covalent linkage be broken.
Since these disulfide bonds are relatively strong bonds and are not affected by water, permanent results are obtained by altering the disulfide bonds through cleavage and recombination. In this way, a permanent configuration change of the hair is attained. However, chemical action is required in order for this disulfide linkage to be broken. In this regard, many prior art compositions have been developed for the cold permanent waving of hair. Typically, these prior art systems treat the hair with reducing agents which break the disulfide (cystine) linkage in the hair, while the hair is wound around a curling rod.
In general, permanent hair waving is usually carried out by subjecting the hair to reagents containing a free --SH group or thiol. These materials are also called mercaptans. In this treatment, the hair usually is either wrapped on the rods with water or the lotion containing the thiol, and then saturated with thiol lotion. The thiol waving agent acts to break the disulfide bonds within the hair fiber forming thiol groups in the hair protein and disulfide bonds between two thiol waving agent molecules. The chemistry involved in the reaction of the mercaptan with the cystine disulfide bonds in the hair fiber is illustrated by the following chemical equations (i), (ii) and (iii): EQU KSSK+RSH.rarw..fwdarw.KSH+RSSK (i) EQU RSSK+RSH.rarw..fwdarw.KSH+RSSR (ii) EQU KSSK+2 RSH.rarw..fwdarw.2KSH+RSSR (iii)
When a sufficient number of hair disulfide bonds have been broken, the hair is realigned to pair previously unpaired hair protein thiol groups opposite each other. At this point, the hair is rinsed, removing the unreacted thiol waving agent and any water soluble disulfide reaction product formed from it. Then, the hair is saturated with an oxidizing agent, or neutralizer, such as hydrogen peroxide or bromate salt, to reform disulfide bonds between the newly paired hair protein thiols, thereby giving the hair a new configuration or wave, or adding curl to the hair. By rebonding the sites of the reduced keratin in their new curled configuration, a permanent set which is impervious to water is established.
Much of the rebonding of the reduced sites is accomplished by the action of the chemical oxidizing agent, which is typically hydrogen peroxide, and can be illustrated by the following chemical reaction: EQU 2KSH+H.sub.2 O.sub.2 .fwdarw.KSSK+2H.sub.2 O
The most commonly used reducing agents employed in the permanent deformation of hair keratin are salts and esters of thioglycolic acid. Other less commonly used reducing agents include cysteine, cysteamine, thiolactic acid and their derivatives. These reducing agents are very effective in the reduction of disulfide bonds and under certain conditions can reduce more than 50% of the keratin cystine bonds.
Although effective in providing excellent reducing capabilities, the above mercaptans and their corresponding derivatives possess problems that are difficult to control. One of the disadvantages is the emission of malodor, which is very common with sulfur compounds. This characteristic creates discomfort to both the stylist and the individual who undergoes permanent waving. Therefore, fragrances are used with reducing agents to mask unpleasant sulfur odors. Other disadvantages include the irreversible fiber alteration as made evident by increased fiber porosity and decreased tensile properties.
Much efforts have been expended in attempts to minimize these attributes. These include pretreatments, barriers which decrease the rate of diffusion, reduction of the mercaptan concentration and/or the pH of the reducing agents, and duration of reduction time. Many of these pretreatments yield other undesirable characteristics such as oily, greasy, and dirty feeling of the hair fiber.
Furthermore, in the art of permanent waving, there is much trial and error, with the hair being over-processed, in some instances. The characteristics of over-processing are raspy feel to the hair or a loss of the natural underlying color. Structural evaluation of the hair fiber by instrumentation usually reveals that the structural integrity of the hair is lessened, which is evidenced by either an increase in the amount of cysteine and cysteic acid or a lessening of the cystine content relative to the hair not so processed.
Some detrimental effect to hair fiber is unavoidable, as the process of permanent waving involves controlled bond scission of the disulfide linkages within the keratin proteins. Recovery of these disulfides is the determining factor for the tightness of the curls and overall tensile strength. Typically, in order to reshape hair fibers into a lasting configuration, 20% to 50% of available disulfide bonds must be cleaved and reformed into the new configuration. If insufficient disulfide bonds are broken, the hair fiber will rapidly regain natural configuration.
In spite of the substantial effort that has occurred in the development of various permanent waving composition of this general nature, there has been a general inability to improve the holding power or curl configuration retention of "cold permanent waving" formulations. The typical problem encountered with the use of mercaptan reducing agents for the permanent waving of hair is that the permanency of the curl will not last until it is cut off. Instead, the curl relaxes slowly from the normal wear and tear of every day hair care. In this normal grooming process of shampooing, combing, drying and brushing the hair, the fibers are constantly being put under tension and exposed to forces that oppose the new disulfide and hydrogen bonds that were created in the new curl configuration.
In addition to longer curl retention, the industry has also sought to increase the luster, sheen, gloss and manageability of the hair, as well as provide a permanently waved head of hair which is soft, supple, and possesses a natural feel. However, these goals have not been fully attained.
Furthermore, permanent change in hair keratin coupled with operator error, provides inevitable damage to the hair fibers. This damage is measured by evaluating the tensile strength of hair keratin fibers caused by these chemical treatments. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide treatments that would produce results of a permanent nature and minimum damage to hair keratin.
Since physical and chemical changes in the keratin structure of hair fibers are observed during the deformation and relaxation of hair, researchers have tried to minimize the rate of hair relaxation caused by natural forces and water, utilizing treatments of naturally occurring or synthetic polymers. Some surface polymer treatments have had temporary effect on promoting cohesion and decreasing or retarding the rate of water uptake by the hair fiber, while other treatments have attained temporary improvement of such physical characteristics as sheen, manageability and strength. However, these prior art conditioning agents merely provide a temporary benefit and are incapable of satisfying the long-felt need for substantially permanent hair condition improvement.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composition for permanently waving hair fibers which is capable of imparting to the head of hair a durable, long-lasting permanent hair set retention, while substantially eliminating the malodor typically resulting from the waving process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent wave composition having the characteristic features described above which is capable of conditioning the hair fibers and improving physical properties of the treated hair such as shine, luster, softness, manageability, hair body, and thickness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent wave composition having the characteristic features described above which is capable of imparting a long-lasting permanent wave or setting property to the hair, while substantially reducing hair damage caused during the reduction and oxidation processes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a permanent wave composition having the characteristic features described above which is capable of improving the elastic and tensile properties of the hair fibers.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.